This document relates to a mailbox assembly as well as to an apparatus for use with a mailbox that is adapted for simply and efficiently indicating the mail status of the mailbox including not only when mail is present in the box for pickup by the mailman but also indicating when mail has been left by the mailman for pickup by the mailbox owner and still further indicating when the mailbox is empty. Advantageously, the mailbox assembly and the mail status indication feature or apparatus are inexpensive to make and very simple to use.